Double Take
by Ella Martenez
Summary: On Gazzy's birthday, he gets an electric guitar. He starts taking lessons from Austin. What will happen? FAX! AustinxNudge
1. Chapter 1

Double take

**Ello! This Ella! Now will do Austin&Alla/Maximum Rella! (Get it?)**

** CHAPTER 1**

**MPOV**

I tiptoed down the hall to Gazzer's room. It was his birthday, so we let him sleep in. I burst throught the door.

"Happy birthday gas bomb!" We all shouted at once.

"Today, we can go to that music store you've been wanting to check out! The sonic boom, right?" He nodded his head vigourusly.

"Well get dressed! Do you want to go to sonic boon in your PJ's even though that would be REALLY comfy. What kind of fashion statement would it make if I wore PJ's in public? I think it would say that "I'm carefree and I'm not afraid to be comfy. Max? I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat? Oh! How aboutfebvjnfcugc…" Nudge babbled as Fang slapped his hand over her mouth, saving my ears.

I walked out the door, as everyone followed me. Then Fang blurted,

"Nudge, I don't care if you lick my hand." Nudge crossed her arms.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\ RIDE

5 min later, we were walking to sonic boom to get Gaz an electric guitar. When we arrived, Gazzer saw a girl with long, brown, curly hair, and slid up to her slicking his hair back.

"Well _hello_." He said. The girl turned to me.

"I'm Ally. How may I help you?"

"I'd like help finding a guitar for him" I said, pointing at gazzy. She nodded, and walked off. Then, a tall, blonde boy and a red haired boy walked out.

"I'm telling you Dez, I want to raise publicity by giving music lessons, but I can't find any students!" The blonde boy said.

"You lost them? Where did you last see them?" The red haired boy, apparently Dez, said. Well Gazzy needed lessons anyway…

**You like? You no like?**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	2. THE EVIL AN (Pls read?)

**Ok, I know, AN, it sucks. But It's importaint. I now have a schedule**

**Monday: Help Me**

**Tuesday: Double take**

**Wendsday: New story I'm gonna be starting**

**Thursday: Help Me**

**Friday: Another new story (Psych/MaxRide)**

**Saturday: Assasins creed**

**Sunday: Whatever I feel like updating**

**That's all!**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	3. Another stoopid AN

Ok, today I must direct you to my Christmas special. Check out my profile.

-Fly On

Ella


	4. A hot girl

**Sooo... Ya. Let's start!**

**Chappie 22222222222222222**

**AUSTINPOV**

Dez was acting like an idiot. Well, he had every right to. He was. A girl walked up to me. No, scratch that, a _hot_ girl. She had dirty blonde curls and brown eyes. She was tall, around 5'8.

"H-hi." i stuttered.

"I couldnt help overhear you were looking for students for , my little brother need to learn how to play the electric guitar he got for his birthday.

"I-i-i'd love to!" What is wrong with me? In my head im an expert flirt, but when time comes for me to actually flirt,i stink!

"Thanks. What time works for you?"

"Um... Saturday? 11:00?"

"Ok. That works. Thanks." She grinned at me. And walked out.

MPOV

Great, I had to turn on the flirtiness just to get Gazzy guitar lessons.

**Knowing you people, youre gonna say this is too short. Am I right? Well... IT IS A GREAT DAY! Why? Because... I TURNED AUTO CORRECT OFF! XD YAY!**

**Fic of ze chappie: any one of mine cause Im too freaking lazy to pick one out.**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	5. Advice from an eight year old

**Ok, I know this is the only Austin&Ally/Max Ride fic, cause I come up with the crazist crossovers in all time. Ok, times for updates!**

**Chappie three**

**AUSTINPOV**

This kid stinks. He'll get better at guitar over time, but for now he stinks.

"Is this the A cord?" He asked. I discovered his nane was Zeypher.

"No, that's the D cord." I said, running my hands through my hair. _This is gonna take forever._ I thought. Dez was getting pizza with Trish. Ally was downstairs writing a new song for me. Billion hits was a huge hit, but we needed a new song. I heard Ally trot upstairs.

"Austin, I have-oh, you have a student. I'm Ally by the way."

"I'm Zeypher." He said, his eyes never leaving the guitar. I looked up at Ally.

"Show me." I said, a hint of desperation in my voice. She handed me the paper, and I read it over. This was a _really_ good song. I looked up to see an expectant Ally.

"This is great! I love it!" I said. She looked overjoyed. She nodded, and ran out of the room.

"Dude, ask her out." Zypher said, looking up at me.

"Huh?" I asked, like the stupid idiot I am.

"It's obvious you like her. Ask her out before this mushyness kills me." He said. If I couldn't see him, I wouldn't be able to tell he was eight.

Great. Now I'm getting relationship advise from an eight-year-old.

**Here it is!**

**Fic of the chappie: High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous  
**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
